And then there were two
by JK Willett
Summary: sequal to Is it easier for you if i'm in the wheel chair. Logan becomes a dad. logan meets christian
1. Val or Max

Sequel to Is it easier for you if I'm in the wheel chair?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything especially these characters.  
  
Authors note: I know the dates in this might be off. Please read and review.  
  
"Come on Boo its time to go, what's wrong with?" Original Cindy says as she watch's Max stare at the stick she was holding in her hand. Cindy saw the box sitting on the sink and knew what it was telling Max. "I'm just going to stay home today okay, figure out what to do" Max said as she walked past Cindy into her room. "Okay suga, I'll let Normal know your sick, see you this afternoon" Cindy says before walking out of the apartment.  
  
Max listened to the door open and close. She slowly read the box again. "One line means you're pregnant, two lines mean your not," she said, as she looked at the stick it definitely only had one line. Max shook her head. How do I tell Logan about this? She decided the best way to deal with this was to get it over and done with as soon as possible.  
  
As soon as she had dressed, she grabbed her baby and left the apartment, heading for Logan's penthouse.  
  
When she got there she parked her bike out front and decided to see what Logan was up to before making her presence known. She slowly scaled the tall building making her way to the roof, where she found the skylight that lead into Logan's penthouse. Before dropping down she made sure that no one was in the hall beneath her, satisfied that there wasn't she dropped down careful not to make a sound she began looking through the penthouse looking for Logan. She had reached his bedroom when she heard shouting coming from the lounge room.  
  
"Logan, I love you, why wont you give me a chance to prove that to you, I don't want our child growing up thinking that his father hates his mother" the female voice said. Who the hell is that in there with him, what does she mean "our child"? Max thought as she moved to get a good look at who was in the room with Logan. Before she could move to get a better look she heard Logan start talking.  
  
"Val here's the point I have been trying to get you to understand I don't love you, I don't want to give you a chance to prove it to me, for two reasons" Logan said pausing to make sure that he had her attention. "One is that I have a girlfriend that I love with all my heart. Second even if I weren't with Max I wouldn't give you the time to prove anything to me cause I don't trust you, I have believed your 'I'll prove my love' act one to many times" Logan finished with a touch of hurt in his voice. "If the child is indeed mine then I will take responsibility for this child, a child that you have not told anything about but you still claim that it is mine" Logan continued with anger in his voice. Max decided that this was her queue to enter the room but changed her mind as the women began talking again.  
  
"He is your son, his name is Christian. He is five years old. He was born on the 26th of June 2015, he looks identical to you" She said, Max watched as the women that Logan had called Val moved to sit beside him, placing a hand on his thigh. Logan pushed her hand off of him and stood up walking to the window.  
  
Max made her way to the door to the penthouse, opening it and closing it loudly she called to Logan a line that she knew would anger this women if she truly did love Logan. "Honey, I'm home" Max walked straight into the living room eyeing the women. "Logan baby who is this?" Max said walking up to him placing her arm around his waist while looking between him and the women.  
  
"Uh baby this is Val my ex-wife, she came here today to catch up" Logan says placing a light kiss on her lips before continuing. "Val this is my girlfriend Max. Val you staying with your parents?" seeing her nod her continued " then for the time being I think it would be best if you leave. I call you later to discuss this further or I might come round I would like to meet this child" Val getting the hint got up to leave. "It was nice to meet you Max, Logan why don't you come around for dinner you can meet Christian then, think about and give me a ring," Val said before walking out of the penthouse.  
  
Once she was gone Logan walked away from Max and sat down in the armchair. Logan shifted in the chair so that he could lay his head against the back of the chair. Logan looked up at Max and motioned for her to join him. As she sat in his lap he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to meet her," Logan said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Logan are you sorry because I met the mother of you're first born child or are you sorry because I came over while she was here?" Max asked looking at him, she knew he could see the fear in her eyes. "Max I am not sorry you came over, I'm just sorry you had to meet her like that I wanted to explain things to you before you met her, by the way how did you know about Christian?" Logan answered turning Max around so that he could look at her.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you, so I came through the skylight, I heard everything from when she said she loved you" Max said looking guiltily towards Logan. "I had no intention of spying on you Logan I just wanted to make sure you weren't busy before I dropped in" Logan placed a finger on Max's lips to stop her from talking. "Baby I trust you," Logan said as he placed a kiss on Max's shoulder.  
  
"Why aren't you at work? Not that I am not happy about the visit in away I am thankful you came over I was beginning to miss you, your not sick are you?" Logan said as he slid one hand under her shirt to stroke her stomach.  
  
"I'm fine now I wasn't feeling to good earlier, so I cut work and decided to come see my man" Max said as she arched into Logan's hand as he dipped it lower beneath the edge of her pants. If he keeps this up we might end up with twins. Max got up and moved to the other armchair, as she sat down she noticed the hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"Baby, you know I can't think straight when you touch me like that, I need to tell you something" Max said she got up and moved so that she was kneeling in front of Logan leaning her arms on his knees. "What's wrong Max?" Logan asked trying to read the emotions in her eyes.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Max said looking him straight in the eyes. Minutes went past and still Logan hadn't said anything. "Logan please say something" max says praying for him to show some sort of reaction to the news.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad, oh my god" is all Logan says. 


	2. krit's arrival

And then there were two, chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A large smile worked its way onto Logan's face. He jumped up and lifted Max into the air twirling her around. All of a sudden Logan put Max down and disappeared into his room.  
  
"Logan where are you going?" Max called as she watched Logan disappear and then reappear a few minutes latter with a small velvet box in his hand. Max's mouth dropped open as Logan dropped to one knee.  
  
"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me Max?" Logan asked.  
  
"Logan are you doing this only because I am pregnant?" Max says as Logan gets up from his position on the floor. Logan can see the fear in her eyes as he leans down to kiss her. He breaks the kiss slowly but keeps her face in his hands. "Max, I was planing on asking you on our one year anniversary next month. But since you told me about the baby I don't want to wait till next month to ask you" Logan says as he looks her in the eyes, he can now see that the look of fear has gone from her eyes.  
  
"Yes Logan I'll marry you" Max says. Logan leans down to kiss her before lifting her up again to spin her around. "Logan baby put me down unless you want my breakfast all over you" Max says fighting the urge to laugh at Logan's antics. Logan puts her down and pulls her into another passionate embrace.  
  
An hour later. Logan is sitting on the couch with Max lying down with her head in his lap; he idly strokes her head. "Does it bother you that I have a child with Valerie?" Logan asked. Max looked up at him and saw the fear that resided in his eyes. "Logan it doesn't bother me as long as she realises that you and I are together now and she stands no chance at getting you back" Max said cupping his face with her hand.  
  
"How do you feel about being a dad?" Max asked, she sat up so that she was sitting on his lap. "I'm shocked, I don't think it has sunk in yet that I have a son" Logan said with a far away look in his eyes. "You know I woke up this morning childless and now I have a son and a baby on the way, it's like wow" Logan said turning to Max with a smile on his face.  
  
It was then that the phone rang. Max got up and made her way to where the phone was in Logan's office. A moment latter she returned with phone in hand she made her way back to the couch, as she sat down she handed Logan the phone and mouthed the name of his ex-wife. Logan's smile disappeared and was replaced with a grim look.  
  
"Yes Valerie?" Logan answered.  
  
"Okay well we'll see you at 3pm then"  
  
"Yes Valerie, I will be bringing Max with me"  
  
"Valerie, Max and I are getting married so she does deserve to be there"  
  
"Goodbye Valerie" Logan said clicking the phone off and throwing it against the armchair. Max sat back in shock. Logan turned to Max seeing the look of shock on her face he leaned back against the couch and put his arm around her pulling her close to him.  
  
Max moved closer to him knowing that he needed to be comforted then. "So I'm guessing that she didn't want to congratulate us?" Max said placing her head on his shoulder breathing in his scent.  
  
"No, not at all, she wants us to go over there this afternoon and meet Christian, will you come with me?" Logan asked. "Ofcourse I will Logan, I love you, and besides it will give us a chance to get to know your son and my future step-son" Max said with a smile.  
  
The pair sat on the couch just sitting there holding each letting the news of Christian, the engagement and Max's pregnancy sink in. After what had seemed like an hour to Max, Logan turned to her.  
  
"Are you tired? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Logan asked running his fingers over her stomach. "Logan baby I'm pregnant, not made of glass" Max said trying to sound stern but failing miserably as she started to laugh at the look on Logan's face. Max place's a kiss on his forehead, as she does she glances over his head and saw Krit leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt baby sister" Krit says smiling. Logan turns to face the man as Max leaps off the couch and into the other man's waiting arms. "How are you Krit?" Logan says as Krit breaks the hug and takes a seat across from Max and Logan.  
  
"I'm great actually I'm a little scared but I can deal with that, how are you? Did I hear Maxie right when she said that she was pregnant?" Krit says as Max takes her place beside Logan again.  
  
"Yeah I am pregnant, what are you scared of Krit" Max asks giving her brother a worried look. Krit simply smiles at her. " I asked my girlfriend to marry me and the next day I woke up and she was gone, but I know she loves me so hopefully she'll come back, congrats on the baby by the way" Krit says leaning back into the couch.  
  
"You had a girlfriend and you didn't tell me? Who is she? Do I know her? Is she one of the x5's?" Max asked moving to sit beside him. "We didn't tell anyone because we didn't know how it would go over with the whole brother/sister thing, yes you know her, so yes she is an x5, My girlfriend is ............" 


	3. Krit explains

"We didn't tell anyone because we didn't know how it would go over with the whole brother/sister thing, yes you know her, so yes she is an x5, My girlfriend is ............, I'm dating Syl" Krit said looking at Max waiting for her to say that it was sick because of the brother/sister thing.  
  
"That's great, I always knew you two would be the perfect couple," Max said rushing to hug her brother again. "But what's the problem then? Why did she leave? And why are you here when you should be at home waiting for her to come back?" Max asked sitting down beside Krit. "Because Jace said she was coming to see you so I thought I would follow her but I haven't seen her, she had like a two day head start on me. I have no idea where she is and that's what's scaring me" Krit says he turns his attention from Max to the floor.  
  
Max got up and went to her bag and grabbed her cell phone out and dialed a number. "Max who are you ringing?" Logan asked, he didn't get an answer because the person on the other line had picked up.  
  
"Syl?....... are you okay?.......... I thought I would ring and check cause you have scared Krit............. I know he was told you were headed for my place, so he followed...............oh so you knew he was here................ uh huh okay baby sister I'll meet you there soon and don't worry I'll leave Krit here with Logan............okay bye Syl" Max said snapping shut the phone and turning back to the two men that sat before her with shocked and surprised faces.  
  
"So what did she say?" Krit asked jumping up. "She's fine and the reason she hasn't made her presence known is that she knew you were in town, and she needs her space at the moment so I am going to have lunch with and you two are to stay here is that understood?" Max said picking up her coat and her bag. Seeing that both men had nodded their agreement she leaned in to kiss Logan goodbye. "Don't worry I'll be back at about 2ish okay, giving I love you baby" Max said. "I love you to" Logan said as Max turned and left the apartment.  
  
"Relax Krit, Max will talk to her and most likely bring her back so that while Max and I are over meeting my son, the two of you can talk about things" Max heard Logan tell Krit as she shut the door and made her way to meet Syl.  
  
1 MAX'S POV  
  
I can't believe that this is happening, last week it was just me and Logan now it's me and Logan about to be joined by the baby I'm having and Logan's son from his marriage to Valerie. One things for certain I'm going to get the happily ever after that Tinga didn't get. 


	4. Krit and Logan make plans

A/n: hey people here's chapter four, if you like it please leave a review.  
  
A/n: Could you please do me a favor and chose an X5 other then Jondy, Zack, Krit or Syl. I have a specific role in mind for this x5 but I don't know which x5 to chose. Please help? The x5 has to be smart and have a law degree, that's the only requirement. Thanks people. : )  
  
Oh by the way if you're looking for the disclaimers then look on the first chapter.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Logan looked at the young man before him. It was obvious that that he cared about Syl.  
  
"So where do you and Max have to go at 3?" Krit asked looking at him.  
  
1 KRIT'S POV  
  
So this is that man that Maxie wants to marry, I just hope he doesn't hurt her. If he does I hope he knows how to hide cause I could just imagine what Zack and Zane would do to him, I don't think Ben or I would get a chance at dealing with him.  
  
"My ex-wife showed up this morning telling me that I have a five year old son named Christian, and at 3 o'clock Max and I are going to meet him" Logan said.  
  
"Oh so why didn't she tell you earlier that you had a kid?" Krit asks looking confused. "To tell you the truth I have no idea, she just showed up this morning saying she loved me and that she wanted us to be a family for Christian's sake. Mind you Max was basically listening to the whole thing" Logan said  
  
"So where does that leave you and Max? Your not going to leave her and go back to your ex are you?" Krit said looking at the man. "No I would never leave Max, I love her, Max and I are getting married. Actually while I'm thinking of the wedding could you do me a favor?" Logan asked smiling at the young man. "Sure what you got in mind," he asked.  
  
"I need you to get hold of all of the other x5's, it would make Max's day to have all of her siblings there for it, especially Jondy Max has told me how close she and Jondy were at Manticore" Logan said looking to Krit. Krit thought it over and realised it would be good to see all the others again.  
  
"Okay I'll do it but the wedding can't be in Seattle, Lydecker practically lives here and there's no way that we'd get Zack or Brin here with him in the city" Krit said, scratching his head trying to think of an appropriate place for the wedding. Krit dropped his hand and shot up out of his seat as an idea hit him.  
  
"Logan I need to make a phone call first, can I use the phone...Thanks" Krit said as Logan handed him the phone. "Jace...its Krit how are you...I'm good, hey I need to run an idea by you...it involves bringing all the x5's to the ranch for Max and Logan's wedding...yeah their getting married and Max is pregnant...yeah I know Zack is going to flip that's why I suggested we have it at the ranch therefore Logan can rig some sort of security thing up so what do you think...sweet well I'll start making arrangements with Max and Logan and I'll get back to you... okay bye" Krit said hanging up the phone and handing it to Logan.  
  
"Okay Jace said she'd be happy to have it at the ranch, she just wants to be there when Zack is told about the wedding and the pregnancy" Krit says laughing at the last part.  
  
Meanwhile at Valerie's parent's mansion.  
  
Valerie is standing on the back deck looking out over the large back yard of the mansion, watching a little blonde haired boy run around with a small black dog.  
  
"Logan, if you won't take me back then don't bother trying to get custody of Christian cause you won't get him, it's him and me or no one at all" Valerie said to herself smiling as she took a sip of her vodka and orange.  
  
A/n: as you could probably guess I don't like Val. Sorry I've gotten so off track with this but I got the idea for having all the x5's together for the wedding. : ) 


	5. Syl's arrival

The Space needle.  
  
"Hey Syl, how are you?" Max asked as she sat beside her sister on the ledge of the space needle. "Good how are you?" Syl asked turning toward Max. "Yeah I'm good, I'm engaged and about to a mum and a step-mum, but enough about me, what's up with you and Krit?" Max said watching Syl's smile fade as she said Krit's name.  
  
"Congrats on the engagement and baby Maxie" Syl hugged her sister. As Syl leaned back into her previous position she looked out over the city with a gloomy almost scarred look on her face. "Krit asked me to marry him, I suppose I just freaked out and ran, I just needed time to think about things you know" Syl looked at Max and saw she was nodding her head. "I did the same thing when Logan first told me he loved me, I took off and came up here " Max said placing a reassuring hand on Syl's arm.  
  
"Do you love him?" Max asked.  
  
"With all my heart I do" Syl said looking her sister in the eye.  
  
"That's good cause it's plain as day that he loves you, you should have seen his face light up when I said I was coming to see you" Max said, she saw the love in her sisters eyes and pulled her into another hug.  
  
Max sat back and looked at her watch. "Okay this is how this afternoon is going to go, you and I are going back to mine and Logan's place and you and Krit are going to talk about things while Logan and I go and meet his son alright?" Max said looking to her sister.  
  
"What do you mean Logan's son?" Syl asked looking confused. "Logan has a son from his first marriage to Valerie" Max answered trying not to sound to annoyed when she said Valerie's name. "Why didn't he tell you earlier?" Syl asked. "Because he didn't know, Valerie only told him this morning in some lame ass attempt at getting him back but it ain't gonna work cause Logan is mine and I ain't giving him up with out a fight" Max said getting up. Syl got up and followed her down to where they had parked the bikes.  
  
The two sisters made their way back to Foggle towers.  
  
"Honey I'm home" Max called as she let herself and Syl in the door. Syl laughed as she heard Max's greeting.  
  
The two women walked into the living to find Krit sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey" Syl said Krit looked up with a smile on his lips and slowly got up and walked closer to her. When he was standing in front of her she nodded. Krit wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "Hey bro. I'll leave you two alone I need to change" Max said walking from the room knowing that neither Krit nor Syl had heard a word that she had said.  
  
Max walked into Logan's room and found the clothes she wanted in his closet. Max pulled on the black knee length skirt and cream button up top. Max was doing up the buttons as Logan came back into the room. "You look beautiful Max" Logan said placing a kiss on her forehead. "You don't look to bad yourself, how are you feeling?" Max answered wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Nervous, excited I'm looking forward to meeting him but in a way I'm dreading it because it means that I will have to see Valerie again, and I'm not looking forward to dealing with her, I can tell she has something planned but I don't know what" Logan says pulling Max close to him. "Don't worry about Val, if she gets to out of control then I'll deal with, I may have to rely on my training but I'll deal with her" Max said trying to lighten the mood. Logan smiled but the smile faded as the phone rung. The pair heard Krit answer it, at the shocked sound of his voice they walked out to see who it was on the phone.  
  
"Okay well I'll see you when you get here then...love you to bye" Krit hung up the phone with a smile on his face. Syl, Max and Logan looked at him with questioning looks. "That was Tinga, Jace rang her and told her about Max and Logan getting engaged and about the baby. So Tinga is going to come up and visit Max, you know to do the girl thing with wedding and the baby, so she'll be here in about three-four days at the tops" Krit said. Max smiled and turned to hug Logan.  
  
"Looks like your going to have a great time planing this wedding, but baby we have to go now" Logan said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Alright lets go and meet your son Logan" Max said. With that Max grabbed her handbag as Logan grabbed their coats and made their way to the front door, Logan told them to make themselves at home.  
  
Once Max and Logan were out the door Syl turned to Krit and said, "When did they say they got engaged? Cause I'd swear they were already married by the way they act" Krit and Syl laugh as they settle back onto the couch to watch one of Logan's pre-pulse movies.  
  
"They're so romantic though" Syl sighed as she cuddled closer to Krit.  
  
A/N: I know everyone wants to know what happens with Valerie and Christian, just letting you know that I'll deal with that in it's own chapter. And yes for those who doubted it Christian really is Logan's son. ( 


	6. Meet Elizabeth, Valerie's mother

Chapter 6 - the one everyone has been waiting for, Max and Logan meet Christian.  
  
A/n: okay people here is half of the meeting. I am kinda in jam here cause I'm just not inspired enough nor do I have the time to finish this just yet, so it may be a while before the rest is added. Just though I should warn you.  
  
Enjoy and if you looking for the disclaimer read the first chapter.  
  
The drive out to Valerie's parent's house or rather mansion was a long and quite one. When they arrived Logan parked the car and turned to Max. "Max I want to thank you for coming with me, it means so much to me that your here with me" Logan said kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Logan, I love you" Max said against his lips, the pair parted and got out of the car.  
  
As Max and Logan got to the porch the front door flung open revealing an elderly women of about 50ish wearing a simple but elegant emerald green pantsuit.  
  
"Logan, god you've changed, how are you?" the women called pulling Logan into a hug. "I'm fine Elizabeth, how are you?" Logan replied hugging the women back. "I'm fine, and who is this beautiful women," Elizabeth asked looking Max over with a smile on her face. "Elizabeth, I would like you to meet my fiancé Max, Max baby this is Elizabeth Val's mother" Logan said looking between the two women. "It's so nice to meet you Max, Logan's told me absolutely...nothing about you. Logan why didn't you keep in contact, you know you're always welcome here despite what Valerie thinks or does," Elizabeth said smiling turning her attention to Logan. "Let's go inside I sure there's a certain someone in there you are anxious to meet" Elizabeth said leading the way into the large foyer, Logan placed his arm around Max's waist as they followed Elizabeth through the house and out onto a large deck overlooking the backyard.  
  
Once there Elizabeth motioned for them to sit. "Jolene, can you go and ask Valerie to bring Christian out here please" Elizabeth said to the small Asian women dressed in a maid's outfit. "I'm sorry Mrs Robertson but I've been told that master Christian is still asleep and Miss Valerie has not yet returned from her trip to the store" Jolene replied. "Very well then, Jolene can you please serve the tea and then go wake Christian up please," Elizabeth said and with that Jolene served the tea and then disappeared back into the house.  
  
"So how are things with you Logan?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of her tea. "Everything is great, I am about to marry a wonderful woman" Logan said kissing a smiling Max on the forehead. "And Max and I are about to have a baby of our own" Logan said smiling at Elizabeth. "So I assume that you will want to gain custody of Christian" Elizabeth said. "I have thought about it, I am his father, so yes I will try and come to an agreement with Valerie over suitable visitation rights with him" Logan said taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Logan my advice to you will be to seek legal help and apply for full custody, I will help you on one condition, that you still let me see my grandson" Elizabeth said looking away from Logan and Max. " Elizabeth what makes you think that Valerie and Logan can't come to an agreement on their own" Max asked looking at the old women.  
  
"Because my dear, my daughter is very stubborn, I overheard her telling one of her friends that if Logan won't take her back then she will make sure he has nothing to do with Christian ever again" Elizabeth said looking between the couple. Logan took Max's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"I don't understand why she would do that, tell Logan he has a son and then threaten to take him away again" Max asked. "Because she wants his money. And the title of Mrs Cale, according to her since her and Logan divorced she lost numerous friends because she wasn't 'Mrs Cale' anymore, to be truthful my daughter just wants the title so she can show it off to her friends again" Elizabeth said standing up.  
  
"Okay that's another thing I don't understand, you said that she wants Logan's money, but why would she want his when she has her own?" Max asked looking to Logan. "Because when Valerie and I divorced, she was cut off from her trust fund leaving her no money. So I am assuming that she has just realised that she is running out of her own money and she has someone else to take care of now, not just herself, is Valerie still drinking?" Logan said turning from Max to Elizabeth. "Yes she is, that is why I am telling you to apply for custody of little Christian. I would love to take care of him but I simply can't keep up with him. And I'm afraid I am getting a little to old to be running around after a little one" Elizabeth said as the sliding door opened and out ran a little blonde haired child.  
  
A/N: please review and let me know what you think. 


	7. Christian, Logan and Max oh and val

"Christian sweetie come and sit with Grandma" Elizabeth said reaching for the small boy.  
  
"Okay Grandma" the little boy said climbing up on to Elizabeth's lap. Logan looked on in awe, he couldn't believe that this was his child.  
  
"Do you know who this is?" Elizabeth asked the child, he nodded and said "That's my daddy, mummy showed me a picture of him before she went out to lunch" Christian climbed down off of Elizabeth's lap and walked over to Logan.  
  
"Hello daddy" He said standing in front of a now smiling Logan. "Hello Christian". Logan sat there looking at the boy in awe. Logan noticed Christian watching Max. "Christian I would like you to meet Max, she and I are going to get married, and soon you'll have a new brother or sister because Max is going to have a baby" Logan told Christian, the small boy's eye lighted up at the news of Max having a baby.  
  
"Will that make you my new mummy?" Christian asked Max.  
  
"No Christian she will NOT be your mother, you only get one mother in life and I'm your mother, now sweetie say goodbye to your father, because he and I need to talk okay" Valerie said. Completely ignoring Max as she walked out to where the group were sitting on the deck.  
  
"But mummy I just met my daddy I want to stay with him" Christian said climbing up on to Logan's lap and wrapping his arms around Logan's neck.  
  
Max smiled at the sight of Logan and Christian together. /they look so sweet together, Logan looks like he's going to be a natural dad/ .  
  
"Christian Michael Cale go inside NOW young man" Valerie said prying Christian from Logan's grasp, placing the boy on the ground and pushing him in the direction of the door. She pushed him a little harder then she had planned because Christian tripped and fell to the ground, causing Christian to cry.  
  
"Valerie!" Logan yelled, rushing to pick Christian up. Logan whispered soothing words to the boy, who quickly calmed down. "Why don't you take Max to see your room while your mummy and I talk okay" Logan looked at Max hoping that she would take Christian, he was relieved when she smiled and stood up.  
  
Christian smiled and hugged Logan before putting his arms out for Max to take him. Logan watched as Max took Christian into her arms, pleased that he quickly settled with Max and began directing her to his room, once they were out of hearing range Logan turned to Valerie.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing Valerie? Speaking to him like that? And then pushing him hard enough so that he fell over" Logan was nearly yelling by this point. Valerie just turned and poured herself a drink and sat down in the chair that Max had vacated.  
  
"Relax Logan, I was not going to let you and that child confuse my baby over how many mothers he has, and second of all I did not push my son over, he tripped over his own feet" Valerie said looking Logan up and down.  
  
"Well I have news for you Valerie, Max is not a child and when we get married she will be Christians step-mother" Logan said firmly, the fact that she had called Max a child had made him even angrier then he already was.  
  
Valerie's head jerked up at the news of Logan and Max getting married. "Well then you obviously don't want to see your son then do you" Valerie said with a touch of venom in her voice.  
  
"I will marry Max and get visitation rights to see my son whether you like it or not, is that understood Valerie" Logan said sitting back down.  
  
A/n: sorry this is so short people but I've been suffering from writer's block and too much homework.  
  
A/n: If you like it please review and if you don't tell me what you don't like okies thanks people. I should have another chapter out this weekend, who knows if I get enough reviews I might write 2 more chapters and post them. 


	8. Max and Christian

A/n: okay people there you go I'll get the next chapter out in a couple of day's okay.  
  
A/n: If any of you want to become a beta reader for this story just email me at willettjennifer@hotmail.com okay thanks people.  
  
As Max took Christian from Logan's arms she could see in his eyes that he didn't want to let Christian out of his sight. Max placed a kiss on Logan's check and turned with Christian in her arms toward the door that led inside.  
  
"You can put me down now, I'm a big boy I can walk all on my own" Christian said. Max stopped and put him on the ground, Christian started to walk ahead of her but stopped when he realised that Max was not following him.  
  
"Come on I'll show you my room and then we can go see daddy again" the small boy said taking Max's hand in his own and pulling her in the direction of his room.  
  
Once they arrived in his room, Christian showed Max all of the toys he had and where everything else was. When Max sat on the bed he turned to her and asked, "am I going to live with you and daddy?" he looked at her with his large blue eyes that reminded Max of Logan. "Well I don't know sweetie that's something that you might have to ask your daddy and mummy, but would you like to live with us?" Max asked as Christian climbed up to sit beside her.  
  
"Yes, cause mummy is mean sometimes, her face goes all red and if I say something she'll go mad at me and sometimes she'll hit me, am I going to be a big brother soon?" Christian said in a single breath.  
  
"Yeah sweetie your going to be a big brother, what does your grandma say about your mummy hitting you?" Max asked.  
  
"Mummy doesn't hit me when grandma is around"  
  
At that point the door opened to reveal Elizabeth. "Christian baby why didn't you tell me mummy was hurting you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Because mummy said you would get really mad at me and make me leave" Christian said crawling on to Elizabeth's lap as she sat down.  
  
"Max do you think that Logan would mind if you and him take Christian home with you tonight, I think Valerie and I need to talk about something's" Elizabeth asked. "I think Logan would love that idea, would you like to come and spend the night with your daddy and me?" Max said turning her attention to the small boy.  
  
The boy nodded his head and jumped off of Elizabeth' s lap and ran to his closet, pulling out a bag and then disappearing again.  
  
"Slow down, Christian you'll hurt yourself" Elizabeth called. Elizabeth turned to Max and said "this is why I don't take full custody of the child, I can't keep up with him". She and Max laughed as Christian came back into sight with what looked like to be his entire wardrobe stuffed into one bag and a little stuffed dog under his arm.  
  
Elizabeth got up to inspect the closet when she came back into sight she turned to Max and said "well I think he's planning ahead, he emptied all his draws out" Max laughed and smiled at the small boy.  
  
"Well I'm ready to go Max, let's go get daddy," He cried grabbing Max's hand and dragging her towards the door.  
  
"Hold on little one, you'll fall over if you don't slow down, here let me help, I'll carry your bag for you and you carry your little friend, by the way what's your friends name" Max said leaning down to pick up his bag.  
  
"This is Zack after mummy's old boyfriend, he was nice but he had to go away, come on Max let's go see daddy" Christian said looking down to his little friend and then up to Max. Max smiled to Elizabeth as Christian pulled Max out the door, Elizabeth smiled as she watched them walk down the hall towards the deck. 


	9. a mini showdown Max vs Valerie

1 Chapter 9  
  
"Valerie, I want joint custody of Christian" Logan said looking Valerie square in the eye.  
  
"The only way you will get any type of custody is if you dump that child you call Max and make me Mrs Cale again" Valerie said moving closer to Logan.  
  
Logan stared at her. "You will never be my wife again Valerie, I WILL marry Max and I WILL get custody of my son" Logan said in a low but firm voice.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, guess what, guess what" Christian called running out onto the deck. Max followed slowly having heard what Valerie and Logan had just said.  
  
"Hey there, slow down son, your gonna knock me over if you speed around like that, what's up?" Logan says bending down to hold the boy still for a second.  
  
"Grandma suggested I go to your house tonight" Christian said wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. "Max said it was okay, so I packed my bag I'm already to go with you," the little boy said as he began playing with Logan's spiky hair.  
  
"Sweetie, your not going home with your father tonight, so take your bag back to your room and put everything away" Valerie said when Christian didn't move she added "now young man" Christian began to cry but did as she told him to, he slowly untangled himself from Logan and walked back inside.  
  
When he was gone Valerie turned on Max, "he is not your son, you have no right to give him permission to do anything, you will never be his mother" Valerie said standing an inch away from Max.  
  
Logan saw the look in Max's eyes as Valerie got closer to her, she was pissed off, before he could move to make Valerie back off he heard Max whisper "If he were my son, he wouldn't be living in fear of me".  
  
Valerie stepped back and said "and what exactly is that meant to mean child"  
  
"Meaning that if Christian was my son, he wouldn't have to be scared of me hitting, cause I would never hit him if he were mine" Max said, she turned her head to look at Logan, he was looking between the two women he moved towards Valerie.  
  
"Is that true Val, have you ever hit Christian?" Logan asked hoping that Max had been misinformed.  
  
"No Ofcourse not, I would never hit my…our baby" Valerie said.  
  
"Alright, I think it's time Max and I left, but in the morning Val I'll be meeting with my lawyers" Logan said taking Max's hand and leading her back into the house.  
  
Valerie smirked / it looks like the child is going to get in trouble for lying/  
  
Logan and Max walked into the house to find Christian standing there with his bag by his feet and his stuffed friend in his arms.  
  
Logan kneeled down in front of Christian. "Christian I'm sorry but you can't come home with me tonight but hopefully soon you will be able to come and live with me and Max, would you like that?" Logan asked. The boy nodded "can Zack come to please" he asked.  
  
"Who's Zack?" Logan asked  
  
"My dog, when is soon?"  
  
" I don't know son, maybe in the next couple of days, Ofcourse Zack can come with you, okay Max and I have to go now so we can arrange for you to come live with us but we'll come and see you in a day or so okay, you be good for your mum alright, bye son" Logan said hugging the child and standing up.  
  
Logan expected him to run to his room, but instead he walked over to Max and waited as she bent down to his level. Logan watched as Max hugged the boy, saying goodbye. After he said goodbye to Max he took off running down the hall towards his bedroom.  
  
Logan and Max made their way out to the car and began their journey home.  
  
A/N: sorry to leave it here people, but I ran out of inspiration. 


	10. Note

Okay people I have decided that this story isn't going the way I wanted it to go so within the next couple of weeks I will be taking down certain chapters and replacing them with somewhat better chapters.  
  
So I say goodbye to The Fast and The Furious characters cause they are leaving the story.  
  
As for those that have read my other story 'family disturbance' I should be adding another chapter to that in about a week or so.  
  
Updates won't be any sooner cause I have exams coming up. 


	11. dinner and baby names

And then there were two - chapter 10  
  
Max had decided that she wanted to cook for Logan, to get his mind off the court case the next day. The court hearing that would decide where Christian, A son that Logan had only recently discovered existed, would live was scheduled for tomorrow morning.  
  
"Great thank you so much Syl you are the best!" Max said coming back into the kitchen after setting the table. Max had drafted Syl into helping her cook for Logan since her own cooking skills were something to be desired.  
  
Syl lifted a spoon from the pot she had been stirring and tasted it, "yummy, Logan and Krit are going to love this" Syl said putting the lid back on the pot.  
  
The two woman settled on the bar stools in the kitchen as Krit and Logan appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hey beautiful" Krit said as he walked up behind Syl and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey yourself" she replied turning to place a kiss on his lips.  
  
Logan walked over to Max and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms found they're way around Logan's neck within seconds. "Hey" max said softly looking up at Logan. "Hey" Logan replied as max opened her legs bringing Logan closer to her. Logan and Max sat/stood there content to just stare into each other's eyes.  
  
The ringing of the oven broke Max and Logan's starring contest.  
  
"You cook?" Logan asked looking between the oven and Max.  
  
"Yes" Max answered smiling up at him.  
  
"Liar" Syl said laughing. Logan and Max had almost forgotten that Syl and Krit were even in the apartment until Syl had spoken.  
  
"Okay okay, Syl cooked and I set the table but I did help her cook" Max said pouting. Logan kissed Max quickly on the lips in an effort to wipe away the pout. Max deepened the kiss, standing up and pressing her entire body against Logan's. Logan moaned into the kiss and placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him, hearing Max's moan Logan smiled into the kiss.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!" Syl exclaimed , Logan and Max jumped apart looking more like two guilty teenagers then the 2 adults expecting a child that they are.  
  
"Thank you there is a time and place for that sort of thing" Syl said handing Krit a plate of food.  
  
"But by the looks of Maxie you already know that" Krit said winking at Logan as he passed him on the way out to the table. Logan laughed at him. Syl gave Logan and Max a plate of food each to take to the table.  
  
" So Max have you thought of any baby names? Syl asked between bites.  
  
"Not really but I was thinking for a girl maybe Mia or Jessica but if it's a boy I was thinking Michael or Dominic" Max said  
  
"What about you Logan? Have you thought of any names yet?" Syl asked.  
  
"Well you know that you could always call it Donald after good old Deck" Krit said laughing. Max and Logan looked at each other and nodded, they each picked up a bread roll and through it at him. Krit not expecting the bread rolls' wasn't prepared and they hit him directly in the face.  
  
"I don't think so Krit, well I haven't really thought about names much, what ever Max wants to call the baby is what we'll call it I suppose" Logan said laughing.  
  
The conversation changed many times during the evening, Logan figured that this was Max's idea of trying to keep him distracted so he couldn't think about what tomorrow might bring. Even though he had only known about Christian a few short weeks it was in that time that Logan had fallen for the small child.  
  
Now Logan sat on the lounge and waited while Max let Krit and Syl out of the apartment. Logan was so deep in thoughts of Max, Christian and the baby that he didn't hear Max come into the room and sit beside him.  
  
"Hey babe, you okay?" Max asked moving closer and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Yeah I am fine, I was just thinking about what life is going to be like if we get custody of Christian, it will almost be like an instant family for us," Logan asked gently pulling Max on to his lap.  
  
"Not if Logan when. You know with my heat cycles we may end up with more kids than just the two" Max said laughing.  
  
"Yes well we may end up having to move to a bigger place when that happens" Logan said with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"You look like you are planning something, what are you thinking Logan?" Max asked looking at Logan with a look of curiosity on her face.  
  
"What do you think about moving out to my parents cabin, I mean it will be secluded enough for the child to play and we don't have to worry about them, and that the property is large enough that we can build on it and eventually invite some of your siblings to come and live on the property" Logan explained.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, we could bring Charlie and Case up to live with us" Max said excitedly thinking about having all family close to her.  
  
Logan yawned as Max cuddled closer to him. "Max lets go to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" Logan said.  
  
Max sleepily agreed and got up holding her hand out for Logan to take. The pair then made their way to the bedroom that they shared.  
  
A/n: I know it's short but the next/last chapter is going to be longer and should be up about Thursday/Friday. ( thanks to all those who reveiwed.  
  
Angel452: I am sorry but I wanted to explain what happened at the court hearing. But I will follow through with that plot line though, just not yet. 


	12. Second last chapter

And then there were two - chapter 11 - the end  
  
Morning came and Max woke up to find herself in bed alone. Max got up and soon found Logan in the computer room starring at a photo of him and Christian that had been taken the previous weekend.  
  
Max walked up and wrapped her arms around Logan from behind. "Baby everything will be alright, now come on if don't start moving we're going to be late" Max said placing a kiss on Logan's cheek before turning the chair around and pulling Logan into a standing position.  
  
"Your right everything is going to turn out perfect because I have you be my side supporting me," Logan said smiling down at her.  
  
Even though they shared the shower they still only managed to get to the courthouse with a few minutes to spare.  
  
Krit and Syl had told Logan the previous night that they would be at the courthouse to support him and Max.  
  
Max and Logan looked around the courthouse waiting room; they soon spotted Krit and Syl talking to Logan's Lawyer, Mark Lewis.  
  
"Oh my god Maxie, guess who we found," Syl said running up to Max and hugging her.  
  
Max looked to Krit for help; all he did was look at Logan's lawyer Mark Lewis and smile. Max looked at Mark, thinking that he looked familiar but she couldn't place where she knew him.  
  
" Maxie don't tell me you don't remember Louie" Krit said laughing.  
  
As the realization kicked in Max smiled and launched herself at Mark, or Louie as they had called him before the escape.  
  
Louie easily picked Max up and swung her around laughing with her, "oh my god Louie I can't believe it's you" Max exclaimed as he put her back on the ground.  
  
"It's good to see you baby sister, so why are you here? Your not in trouble are you?" Louie asked, the tone of voice made it obvious that he was happy to see her but also very protective of her.  
  
"We're here to support Max's fiancé Logan" Krit answered gesturing towards Logan. "Maxie is your fiancé Logan?" Louie asked looking from Logan to Max and back again.  
  
Logan hoped that Louie wasn't like Zack and chose to dislike him after finding out about their relationship. But before Logan could answer a court official called for them all to enter the courtroom.  
  
"All rise" the court official said as they got to their seats, announcing the arrival of the judge.  
  
As the court proceeding began the judge heard the case that Valerie's lawyers had put together, after that it was Louie's turn to present Logan's side of the case. The judge took all the information in and slowly turned to Logan and asked "Mr Cale what makes you think that you can provide a better home for Christian then Mrs Cale can?"  
  
Logan looked at the judge and said " I can provide Christian with a stable loving home, my fiancé, Max, and I intend to marry shortly after the birth of our child later this year. Max and myself will be able to give Christian the time and attention that he deserves and needs, I can see to it that Christian is provided with the best of everything"  
  
The judge nodded as Logan sat down and then turned to Valerie, "Mrs Cale, I ask you the same question, what makes you think that you can provide a better home for Christian then Mr Cale?" the judge asked.  
  
"I am his mother, I can provided him with the best of everything" Valerie said smiling. The judge nodded, "Mrs Cale, who presently do you live with?"  
  
"I live with my mother and my son at the family manor" Valerie said smiling at the judge.  
  
"And Mr Cale, what exactly is your living arrangement?" the judge asked.  
  
"I live in my own penthouse apartment with my fiancé Max" Logan answered confidently.  
  
The judge looked from Valerie to Logan and back again, the expression on his face was one of thought and concentration.  
  
"There is one thing that I would like to do before I make my final decision, that is with the permission of the parents I would like to ask Christian himself who he would like to live with" The judge said looking to Logan and Valerie, once they had both nodded their consent the judge looked to where Christian sat between his grandmother and mother.  
  
"Christian, who would you like to live with?" the judge asked.  
  
Christian looked to Valerie, Valerie looked at the child, and the expression on her face could be interpreted as either impatience or one that said 'you had better chose me or else young man'.  
  
Christian turned his gaze to Logan and Max. Logan's expression was made up of love, hope and happiness. Christian smiled and waved to Logan and Max, who quickly waved back.  
  
Okay I am going to leave it there for the moment, the next and final chapter should be up about Saturday night (Australian time that is) Thanks people. 


	13. and the winner islol

And then there were two - last chapter.  
  
"I want to live with my dad and Maxie please" Christian exclaimed smiling at Logan.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that because I hereby award full custody of Christian Michael Cale to one Logan Cale" the judge said before standing up and leaving.  
  
Logan could not believe it, he had done it, he had full custody of his son. Max through her arms around Logan before jumping up and running over to Christian.  
  
"I can't believe that you would do that to me you little brat" Max heard Valerie say to Christian she approached them. Christian looked as though he was about to cry as Max stopped in front of Valerie.  
  
"Valerie I think you have done enough damage" Max said holding her hand out for Christian to take. "Come on sweetie let's go" she said smiling at the child who instantly smiled and grab her hand.  
  
"I don't think so you are not his mother, he will go nowhere with you!" Valerie exclaimed picking Christian and up and putting him down roughly behind her.  
  
"See that's where you are wrong Valerie, you may have given birth to him but as of now Max will be his mother cause you see Christian will be living with us, not you and you wont be seeing him for a while not unless he wants to see you and they way that you have been treating him I don't think that will happen. Now Christian let's go home mate" Logan said looking down at Valerie, the look on his face and the tone of his voice told Valerie that she should give up now because she was not going to win the argument. Logan reached behind Valerie and picked Christian up, he then turned and took Max by the hand and led her back to their table, where Louie, Krit and Syl sat waiting to congratulate them.  
  
As Logan was getting in his car to go home he realised how perfect his life would be from then on and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Max asked as she got into the passenger seat.  
  
"I was just thinking how perfect everything is now, I have a beautiful fiancé, a great son and another baby on the way, life for once is perfect and just how I wanted things" Logan said smiling. He took Max's hand and kissed the back of it. Max returned the smile and pulled Logan closer to kiss his lips.  
  
"EWWWW!!" a small voice exclaimed from the back seat. Logan and Max laughed.  
  
"Sorry buddy, ok ready to go home" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah let's go home" Christian exclaimed.  
  
The ride home was a fast one. Logan unlocked the door to the penthouse when Max put a hand on Logan's arm to stop him, Max walked into the hallway where she saw the rope hanging down from the skylight. Max looked behind her and saw that Logan followed her slowly with Christian in front of him.  
  
When Max looked back towards the doorway for the living room she jumped as she spotted Zack.  
  
"Zack you scarred me" Max said hugging her brother.  
  
"I know" Zack said smiling down at her.  
  
"Zack?" asked a small voice.  
  
"Chris? What are you doing here?" Zack asked spotting the little boy. Upon recognizing Zack Christian sprinted to Zack and jumped on him. Zack easily caught the boy as he jumped to hug him and laughed.  
  
"Zack how do you know my son?" Logan asked not sure whether to be happy and angry that his son had ran straight to Zack like he did.  
  
"Your son? I used to date Valerie, she told me that Chris's dad had died in a gun fight" Zack said looking from Logan back to the little boy who had wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. "You dated Valerie!" Max exclaimed as she moved into the living room.  
  
"Yeah I know it wasn't the best decision," Zack said following her into the living room.  
  
"Daddy I'm tired" Christian said softly as Zack put him down.  
  
"Come with me Christian I'll show you where your room is alright" Max said taking him by the hand. Christian didn't move but held his hands up for Max to pick him up. Max picked him, as soon as he was resting on her hip he cuddled into her.  
  
Logan and Zack watched as Max left the room with Christian already falling asleep on her.  
  
"Krit told me that you and Max are engaged?" Zack says turning to Logan.  
  
"Yeah we are" Logan replies simply.  
  
"Syl tells me that Max is pregnant," Zack says  
  
"Yes Max is pregnant with my child and no I am not letting you take her away from me" Logan says sitting on the coach.  
  
"I don't plan on taking her away, she looks happy here, just promise me you'll keep her safe and if anything happens that you'll ring even if she asks you not to" Zack said sitting down opposite him.  
  
"I promise but how will I contact you?" Logan asked  
  
"Speed dial 9" Zack says.  
  
The two men sat there waiting for Max to return in silence.  
  
And that my friends is the end! The sequel and that is only if lots of people request it wont arrive for a long time because since the show has been cancelled and the fact that it's the second season being shown here in Australia I don't have the inspiration to write anymore M/L piece's. 


End file.
